JXBM: Belonging
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Rage turned into passion. Passion became lust. And now... Lust was becoming something more, wasn't it? After too long without a fix of his favorite drug, Bruce goes to visit Joker in Arkham. (SLASH. Do not read if you're uncomfortable with smut and/or homosexuality.)


It only took three words for me to break. "I need you." After everything, all the bad days, the fights, the terror… And then even after that, the harsh kisses, rough nights of passion and fury taken out on one another's bodies in more ways than one. Even after all that… I was never _yours. _You knew that. You always knew that… And it was always your goal, too. To break me. To make me yours, in the truest sense of the phrase. Until you spoke those three words I never thought it would happen.

I hadn't thought that any of this could ever mean anything. The sex was never love-making, it was never gentle or sweet. We gave only as much as we could take, racing to get the pinnacle of pleasure before the other had the chance, and then getting off faster when the other person did. It was a strange and vicious cycle, strange and vicious just like you, and that's why I thought it was all pointless. It was just another outlet to vent our hatred on the other, to establish dominance. At least… That's what I'd always thought. Until you said that. It all suddenly clicked in place in my mind, that this _was _love-making in your mind, or as close as you could ever get to it, and ever _would _get to it. This was raw emotion to you, while to me it seemed like brutal fucking and nothing more… I'd never been more wrong.

When you growled my name or screamed into the night, harsh breaths echoing in my ear… That was your version of _More, please. I need this. I love this. _Though, instead of those words, all I could hear was, _Give it to me, you fucking bastard! Harder! _And the feeling of claws digging into my skin, bruises throbbing on my face, knife wounds bleeding hard as I fucked you. And then everything changed. So quickly, too.

"I need you."

I was a goner. A fucking goner, yours completely and I realized that through all of my violence and my insults, I needed you to need _me. _That was what it all came down to. Our general hunger for the other person, for needing that person to crave us to the same extent and I finally _got it. _I got it and I was done for. That was the first night I'd let you take me.

You'd forced yourself on me so many times, more than I count, pounded into me like I was nothing more but an object for your pleasure, a masturbation toy, and I hated it, complete with gritting teeth, spitting insults and bloody knuckles beating you as you laughed and groaned and sighed.

But that night was the first night I'd _let you. _

It had felt so good.

We'd had these disgusting, dirty secret trysts for months now and I'd become accustomed to it, body and soul, and when you were taken to Arkham that all changed. It had been too long without a fix, and so soon after we'd finally reached the climax of it all. You'd admitted to me what I'd needed to hear for _months _and then you were taken away from me, by Gordon nonetheless. And who was I to argue? Me, the Batman? It was my job to put you in your place and not in the way we both wanted. It was getting hard to resist.

Endless nights of tugging on my own cock, pretending it was your hand, your ass, your mouth… It wasn't satisfying. It wasn't _you. _If it wasn't the real thing, I wanted no part of it.

That's why I was here.

Arkham Asylum was dark and lonely at night, the walls feeling like they were watching you as you walked down the hallways. I'd grown used to the eerie feeling from my dozens of times bringing you in. Now, I was coming to see you while you were already here. I couldn't wait. I needed this. I needed you. My mind was spinning as I walked and the closer I got to you, the more the roaring in my ears seemed to grow and soon I was walking on nothing more than memory, my eyes open but not really seeing… All I could see was you and the expressions on your face as I pulled you into my thrusts, as my fists connected with the soft painted flesh of your face, of the burning in those eyes while they bore into mine. I was getting dizzy.

When I finally reached your cell, I was allowed in with nothing more than a nod from the security guard. I was the Batman after all. My fist wrapped around the metal door handle and I waited patiently to hear the buzzer before yanking it open and stepping inside. It was dark. I waited for the door to close before saying anything, but you beat me to it.

"_Bat… Man. _Come to see little old _me?_" I stared at you for at least a whole minute before I pounced and my mouth was on yours instantaneously. I was met with a harsh kiss, your mouth attacking mine just as ferociously as I was to you. It tasted so good… So you. Stale and dirty and almost acrid like the smell of gasoline or burning rubber. I dug my tongue into your mouth quickly, needing more of it, your taste like a fix of heroin to me, and I was the addict. It took me a few moments to realize that you weren't viciously pawing at me and I pulled back to see you were locked in a tight straight jacket, rendered immobile and I was disgusted by the crude device. Grabbing a Batarang from my belt, I began to hack away at the material in earnest, all while you panted and watched me with your dark, passionate eyes. As soon as you were free, you were on top of me, slamming my back down onto the padded floor, grinding against my armor desperately. _You needed this, too. _With a growl, I tangled one hand in your hair and flipped us over, rolling us a few good feet away until I was finally on top and had the upper hand. I kissed you again and when our lips met it was pure bliss that radiated through me. "_Fuck me_, Bats, come on," You rasped impatiently as your hands travelled my body mechanically, looking for the little catches and levers that would release my from the confines of my armor. I was working on the zipper of your jumpsuit and had it all the way down to your belly button before you ducked beneath me, disappearing and I groaned in frustration, which quickly turned into a groan of pleasure as you tossed my pelvic plate across the room, lifted the mesh under armour and reached under my boxers with your searching hand until finally — _oh, God, finally _— your warm skin wrapped around my cock and gave it one hard jerk. I almost fell apart right there, my knees weak and my arms no longer to hold me above you.

Sensing my state of weakness, you flipped us again, softer this time and I was confused by your gentle disposition, but didn't question it. "Did you miss me?" You asked against the skin of my pelvis, circling my cock with sweet kisses and I mewled in desperation.

"Yes," I breathed, bucking up to get you closer. "God, yes… Joker…"

"I missed you, too," You purred quietly and then your mouth was _there, on me_, and the pleasure was almost crippling. Tears sprang to my eyes and I had to blink them back before they fell down my cheeks. Your lips encircled the head of my cock which was straining and sore from need and I had to summon all of my self control to keep from coming right then. You seemed to sense my struggle and I felt your lips grin just so slightly around my member before you were sucking me off at a furious pace, your mouth rising and falling to take as much of my cock as possible. When I felt the head brushing your tonsils, I groaned loudly and you sucked your cheeks in, hard, making me gasp for air. One soft hand reached down to caress my balls, stroking them sweetly, squeezing them and then you let me slide just a little bit more down your throat… And then you swallowed.

"_Agh… fuck…"_ I screamed, reaching up to grab you by your hair and impale you further on my dick. Your cheeks and throat worked double time to capture all of my semen, swallowing every drop and not allowing one little bit to go to waste. "_Joker…_" I whimpered.

"My Bats…" You sang sweetly, depositing one more sweet lick on the tip of my cock before crawling up my body and kissing my mouth hungrily. I was too weak to do anything more than accept it and let my lips part for you, so you did all the work, your tongue teasing mine, lips moving mine in a bruising pattern and then your teeth were biting down on my lower lip, pulling on it and I groaned.

"My turn," I growled softly and you grin wildly before pushing the orange of your jumpsuit off your body until it falls to the ground. I lay you down on your back and prop your legs up to give me better access to you. My tongue darts forward to lick the small dot of precome from your head and a strangled cry leaves your mouth, making me shudder. I give it one long lick all the way down the underside before ducking my head and nuzzling against your balls. I licked furiously at them and plant swift kisses all around your cock and balls before going even _lower _which gets a rough moan from you and I let my tongue trace the small pink circle that is my target. You clenched down around me but moan in pleasure as I continue to work at it, licking at prodding until finally you relax enough that I can bury my tongue inside of you, lapping at the insides of your asshole like a man starved.

"_Bats…_" You breath like you're in pain. "More, Bats… Deeper… Are you _hard _yet?" You ask, sitting up on your elbows and I don't acknowledge you. As I lap at your hole, my left hand is buried beneath me body, stroking myself in time with my licks at your ass, the taste and friction of my hand almost enough to make me come again. I'm fully erect by now, and I spit onto your back entrance, making you shiver. You know what's coming next. "Oh, yeah, Batsy. Come on… Come on, fuck me… Give it to me…" You're reaching down to spread yourself open for me and the sight is one that I know I will never forget. My cock strokes the tight little hole gently, feeling the delicious way you clench and tighten before relaxing and then I'm pushing in with great force, earning a horrible, pained and pleasured moan from each of us. The noise comes from the depths of my lungs, something that I feel in my soul and I pause right there inside of you, my cock buried to the hilt and I let my head roll back in pleasure. And then you say something that changes everything. "_Bruce._" My eyes flash open and I look down at you in confusion, terrified for a single moment before my eyes flitted to the right and I realize… I removed my mask. Neither of us had noticed until now. "Bruce…" You say again, this time as a moan, and your hand raises to meet my cheek, stroking the black makeup that lines my eyes and then letting your hands slide into my hair, hair that you've never seen or touched and can finally tangle your hands in and pull as I fuck you. I'm breathing hard now and as I stare down into your eyes, I realize something, too.

Your face is clean.

The makeup is gone.

I don't know why it surprises me, because of course it would've washed off by now, but I've never seen you this way and the sight fills me with such joy and ecstasy that my cock begins to _ache _inside of you. I can't even say anything, the emotions closing my throat up until finally _I _reach forward and _I'm _the one to touch your face. My fingers slide over the bumps of your scars and you sigh with a shiver, relaxing into the ground and that sets me off to the point where I can't hold back anymore. I begin a furious pounding inside of you, harsh and unrelenting and filled with passion and maybe even something more. All I know is that we haven't dropped eye contact in minutes and you're so tight around me that it hurts in the best way… I can't stop my hips from thrusting towards you and soon I see that you're thrusting against _me _too, to meet my thrusts and I'm moaning your name, gasping it like sustenance and you can't stop shouting my name — my _name! _— which only adds to my pleasure. My orgasm is on the verge of happening… So close. I can tell by the expression on your face that you're close, too, so without further prompting, I lower my hand and grab hold of your cock, pumping it lovingly in my hand and you whimper and whine beneath me, writhing beautifully. "Joker, fuck," I groan.

"More," You beg. "More, Bats… Bruce…"

And I fuck you harder.

You scream as I hit your prostate and I keep slamming in at that one angle, brushing against your prostate with every thrust and soon you're a quivering mess beneath me. I lean over you, kiss you hard and when my lips slide over to your ear, I say the thing that I've been thinking for a long time now. "_I need you, too, Joker._" You groan hard, an anguished sound and warm, sticky fluids soak my hand. I don't stop stroking your cock until I'm sure you're completely empty and even then, it's hard to pull my hand away. You look like it hurts, now, though, so I release your over-sensitive prick and just focus on my own orgasm for now, watching the twist of emotions that flit across your face and when your eyes once again lock onto mine and your hand reaches up to rest against the dark Bat symbol on my chest, I know I'm done for. I shudder and moan as my cock jerks and pumps inside of you and I bury myself to the hilt, filling you with my arousal and you're moaning again, both of us breathing hard. I collapse on top of you, the smell of sweat and come in my nose and your taste still on my tongue. Exhausted and sated, I lean forward and lick the beads of sweat from your neck and collarbone.

"My Bruce… Little Bats… _Mine…_" You sing, maybe to yourself or maybe to me as I suck the sweet sweat from your skin.

"All yours," I finally breath, resting my head against your neck. My cock softens inside of you, your arms are still tangled around me, one in my hair and I gasp against you… "I'm yours…"


End file.
